KECOA
by Coffey Milk
Summary: "Halah.. Cuma segini…." "ALLAHUAKBAR!" "MENJIJIKKAN! DIA BERJALAN DI WAJAHKU!" "Dia terbang." 5 Boboiboy-level 1. OOC. Typos


**KECOA**

Boboiboy punya Animonstah~

Cerita punya Coffey Milk

Humor

Typos, OOC level mad dog/gak, BAHASA AMBURADUL, Boboiboy 5 level 1, No Power

Rating K+

RnR yua~

.

.

.

"GGYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK…! HELEP MEEEH!"

Pagi yang dimana seharusnya damai, aman, tentram, harus dirusak oleh sebuah teriakan dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak indah dari sebuah rumah di sebuah desa.

GROMPYANG!

Tanah menjatuhkan wajan ke lantai gara-gara kaget denger teriakan itu.

SYUUT! GUBRAK!

"ADOOH!" Api meringis, dia baru saja kepleset di kamar mandi gara-gara denger teriakan itu.

CTAK.

Petir mematahkan pensil ditangannya tanpa sengaja.

Brugh.

Air jatuh dari kasur.

.

Tanah berlari cepat kearah ruang tengah. Disana Angin meringkuk ketakutan di bawah meja sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas untuk didengar.

"Heferrkkehihdjhbhdsh…"

Tanah menaikkan alisnya heran dan mendekati Angin, "Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya.

Angin mendongak, lalu bergerak untuk berdiri…

DUAKK!

"WADAW!"

-kejedot meja.

Angin meringis dan hampir menangis. Ia lalu merangkak keluar dari bawah meja sambil mengaduh berkali-kali.

Tanah mengelus kepala Angin, "Masih sakit?" tanyanya.

"Eh ya.. masih saki— GYYYAAA!" teriaknya lalu menarik Tanah menjauhi meja.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Tanah heran.

"I—itu…k…kk….ke..co…kecoa…" jawab Angin terbata sambil menunjukkan binatang mini berwarna coklat yang sedang berjalan di sekitar meja.

Wajah Tanah memucat, ia membenci binatang yang katanya mirip kurma kalau dilihat oleh orang yang lagi puasa. Yeah. Itu pemikiran somplak.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut? Ganggu orang nulis aja." Ucap Petir yang baru saja nongol.

"Pe—Petir.." ucap Angin dan Tanah berbarengan.

Kecoa itu bergerak, berjalan mengitari kursi, lalu berjalan mendekati dua bocah itu.

"GYYYAAAAA!" keduanya berteriak, lalu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Petir.

"K—KE—KK—KECOA…" gagap Angin dan Tanah berbarengan dengan muka pucat.

Petir menatap malas kearah kecoa yang masih asik muter-muter di lantai. Ia pun berbalik sambil menghela napas.

"K—kau mau kemana?" tanya Angin.

Petir berjalan, meninggalkan keduanya yang masih ketakutan di ruang tengah. Semenit kemudian ia nongol lagi, sambil membawa sepatu entah milik siapa ditangannya. Warnanya hitam, strip kuning.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan sepatuku?!" tanya Tanah tak terima.

"Bunuh kecoa." Jawab Petir enteng.

"HE—HEY! JANGAN!" teriak Tanah.

Petir menatap keduanya datar sambil berjalan mengendap kearah kecoa itu, lalu menatap kecoa dan mengangkat sepatu yang dibawanya kearah kecoa.

"Halah.. Cuma segini…. Dibunuh kan mu—" ucapan Petir terputus.

Kecoa itu bergerak, mengepakkan sayapnya terbang kearahnya.

Petir membulatkan mata.

"ALLAHUAKBAR!" pekiknya lalu berlari menjauh, meninggalkan sepatu Tanah yang baru saja ia lempar.

"SEPATUKU!"

Kecoa itu terbang, menghinggap di dinding, terbang lagi, kali ini mengejar ketiganya.

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ketiganya berlari, kearah ruang tamu, kecoa itu tetap mengejar.

Lari lagi ke ruang makan dan sembunyi di bawah meja.

"Weh, ribut-ribut. Kalian mainan apa sih?" tanya Api yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai cebokan habis boker.

Ketiganya diam.

Api menaikkan alisnya heran saat ketiga kakaknya malah menatap nya dengan pandangan kosong dan napas mereka masih ngos-ngosan.

"Kalian bermain _hide and seek_? Siapa yang jaga? Air? Tumben sekali dia tidak tidur." Oceh Api sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol air minum dan menenggak isinya.

GLEK. GLEK. GLEK. GLEK.

"Huah~ segernya~" ucapnya setelah meminum habis isi botol itu.

Ia lalu kembali menatap kearah ketiga saudaranya yang masih saja meringkuk dibawah meja, "Aku ikutan main juga dong." Ucapnya riang.

Petir, Angin, Tanah masih terdiam. Menatap kearah Api dengan mata ketakutan.

"Tapi kalian kok aneh banget sih, sembunyi kok di tempat yang sama, kan bisa ketahuan…" ucap Api.

"Api." Panggil Tanah dengan nada penuh tekanan.

"Apa?" tanya Api.

"Menjauhlah. Kau. Dari. Kami." Ucap Angin.

"Kenapa sih—" Api terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu turun dari puncak topinya, bergerak turun dari poninya, berjalan dihidungnya—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Api berteriak keras sekali. Kecoa itu pun terbang lalu hinggap dilantai dan berjalan. Tanah, Angin, dan Petir pun segera melarikan diri dari dapur sambil menyeret Api yang kini menangis histeris.

"MENJIJIKKAN HUWEEEEEEEEENG!" ucap Api disela tangisnya.

Keempatnya lalu duduk di anak tangga. Tanah dan Angin pun berusaha menghentikan tangisan Api yang kini anaknya mulai mengumpat-umpat.

"Cup.. cup.. cup.." ucap Angin sambil menepuk kepala Api pelan.

"Huuu… dia bergerak di wajahku,,,, menjijikkan…. Huuueee…."

"Tenang Api… tenang…" ucap Tanah.

"Biarkan saja dia menangis." Ucap Petir sambil menopang kepalanya yang terkulai dengan tangan kirinya.

Tanah tertegun, "Jangan begitu lah!" serunya.

"Yah… mau gimana lagi. jika kecoa itu melakukan hal yang sama denganku mungkin aku melakukan hal yang sama dengannya." Ucap Petir.

Angin terlonjak mendengarnya, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

"Kau mungkin lebih kearah mengamuk dari pada menangis, Petir." Ucap Tanah sweatdrop.

"Tapi dia benar, aku mungkin juga akan menangis…. Kau tahulah, jika dia bergerak di kulitmu….." ujar Angin sambil merinding ketakutan.

Keempatnya kemudian terdiam.

Ckrek.

Keempatnya terlonjak.

Air muncul dari dalam kamar lalu menutup pintu.

"Teriakan kalian membuatku gak bisa tidur lagi. kenapa sih?" tanya Air sambil mengorek-ngorek liang telinganya.

"Oh, itu kau. Kukira apa. Bikin kaget aja." Ucap Tanah sambil mengelus dada.

"He?"

"Aku punya ide, jika Air tidur lagi, kita harus teriak sekeras-kerasnya biar dia gak usah tidur lagi." usul Angin jahil.

"Aku gak mau ikutan." Celetuk Petir.

"Aku juga, ntar pita suara ku malah putus nanti." ucap Tanah.

"…"

"Pas bangun tadi, aku sekalian buka jendela, terus, tetangga pada marah-marah gara-gara kalian ribut teriak-teriak." Ucap Air.

"Oh, maafkan kami." Ucap keempat saudaranya sambil bersimpuh.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Air.

"Ng… kau tahulah… tadi ada…" ucapan Tanah terputus.

"MENJIJIKKAN! DIA BERJALAN DI WAJAHKU!" teriak Api.

"Dia terbang." Ucap Petir.

"K-k-k-keco—AAAAAHHH!" jerit Angin saat melihat binantang itu kini terbang kearah mereka.

"MUGGYYYYYAAAAA!"

Keempat kembar itu pun lari tunggang langgang, menjauhi arah terbang kecoa itu. meninggalkan Air yang kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar dengan mulut mingkem lebar. -_-

"Astagfirullah, kukira ada apaan… Cuma kecoa…" ucap Air.

"Masalahnya dia terbang tau!" seru Petir tidak terima.

"Aku benci kecoa!" seru Angin dan Tanah bersamaan.

"Dia berjalan di mukaku!" seru Api, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, cucilah mukamu dulu sana." Ucap Air lalu berjalan menuju lemari dan mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari itu.

"Hm… mana ya.."

"GYYYYAAAA!" keempat saudaranya kembali memekik histeris kala kecoa itu terbang lagi kearah mereka.

Keempatnya lalu terhenti akibat terpojok oleh tembok di belakang mereka.

"Hei—hei—dia kesini…" ucap Petir.

"Ha—kita harus bagaimana—" ucap Angin.

"Geser heh—geser…" ucap Tanah.

"Hush! Hush!" seru Api.

"Tiarap hei. Ayo tiarap!" seru Tanah.

"Kau gila aku tidak mau!" seru Petir lalu berlari menjauhi tembok.

Kecoa itu hinggap di tembok, lalu berjalan. Angin, Tanah, Api pun cepat-cepat berlari menjauhi tembok.

Air pun datang sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Berjalan melewati keempat saudaranya, mendekati tembok yang terdapat kecoa diatas sana.

ZRAAASSSH

ZRAAASSSH

ZRAAASSHH

Air menyemprotkan sebuah cairan kearah kecoa itu.

PLEK.

Kecoa itu pun jatuh ke lantai, megap-megap, berusaha membalikkan dirinya, kemudian mati.

Petir, Angin, Tanah, Api terdiam melihat hal itu.

Air melirik mereka, "Aku bay*on user—" ucapnya, lalu menatap keempat saudaranya dengan pandangan mengejek, "begini saja kalian tidak bisa, heh." Lanjutnya dengan penekanan ejekan diakhir kata.

Lalu Air pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

Hening.

Empat persimpangan siku muncul di kepala keempat saudaranya.

"Ngeselin. Biarkan aku menendang kepalanya." Ucap Petir.

"Nggak. Biarkan aku menguliti dia." Ucap Tanah.

"Gantung saja dia di pohon sekolah." Ucap Angin.

"Bakar dia." Ucap Api.

Lalu keempatnya mengejar Air dengan marah. Mari kita berdoa untuk kesalamatannya, Amin.

 _ **END**_

Garing krenyes. Okeh. Gue tunggu reviewnya. Dadah!


End file.
